Automotive vehicles, such as cars, trucks and commercial vehicles, include multiple displays that provide fundamental operational information to a vehicle operator. In some examples, to provide better clarity and enhance visibility in low light conditions, the display is illuminated using a light source. The light source is disposed behind the display and the display is either transparent or semi-transparent. Coloration can be added to the illumination either through the use of colored light sources (such as a colored LED), or through tinting the transparent or semi-transparent material.
Often vehicles rely on a voltage drawn from an onboard vehicle battery or other power source to power the light source and provide the illumination. Certain vehicle operations can draw heavily from the vehicle power sources, dropping the voltage available to be provided to the light source. A drop in voltage, absent other offsetting changes, carries a corresponding drop in the current provided to the light source. As is understood by those of skill in the art, the brightness of the light emitted from the light source is dependent on the current provided to the light source, with a higher current resulting in brighter light emission.
Thus, the utilization of the vehicle power source as the voltage source for the light source illuminating the vehicle display can cause the vehicle display to dim or flicker when the voltage drawn from the power source is decreased due to other vehicle operations.